Partial eclipse of the Heart
by Kv's Neha
Summary: Perhaps thy are not star's in the sky, but the openings where our loved ones shine down to let us know they are happy. (VIVESHA)


Illogical stry... its just a um, don't know wht to say...VIVESHA... no dialogs. One shot.

Partial eclipse of the heart:

If you love someone, Tell Them, Don't let your heart be broken by words left unspoken.

10th Grade:-

As I sat there in English class, I stared at the girl next to me. She was my so called 'best friend'. I stared at her long, silky hair, and wished she was mine. But she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. After class, she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before. I handed them to her.

She said 'thanks' and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

11th grade:-

The phone rang. On the other end, it was her. She was in tears, mumbling on and on about how her love had broke her heart. She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone, So I did. As I sat next to her on the sofa, I stared at her soft eyes, wishing she was mine. After 2 hours, one Drew Barrymore movie, and three bags of chips, she decided to go home.

She looked at me, said 'thanks' and gave me a kiss on the cheek..I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

Senior year:-

One fine day she walked to my locker. "My date is sick" she said, "hes not gonna go" well, I didn't have a date, and in 7th grade, we made a promise that if neither of us had dates, we would go together just as 'best friends'.

So we did. That night, after everything was over, I was standing at her front door step. I stared at her as She smiled at me and stared at me with her crystal eyes.

Then she said- "I had the best time, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

Graduation:-

A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was graduation day. I watched as her perfect body floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma. I wanted her to be mine-but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it.

Before everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat, and cried as I hugged her.

Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said- 'you're my best friend, thanks' and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

Marriage:-

Now I sit in the pews of the church. That girl is getting married now. and drive off to her new life, married to another man. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and I knew it. But before she drove away, she came to me and said 'you came !'.

She said 'thanks' and kissed me on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

Death:-

Years passed, I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my 'best friend'.

At the service, they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years.

This is what it read:

'I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be just friends,

I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me !

I wish I had told her how much I loved her...He cursed himself.

**Love has no age, no limit amd no death. Life goes on whether you choose to move on take a chance in the unknown. Or stay in the past, locked behind thinking of what could've been...**

* * *

liked it? Umm i knw its nt tht gud n illogical... bt i had a idea so just wrote it down.. i thought vivesha will b the best over here... ry if i hurted anyone.. n plz review...

thnx tkcr bye,


End file.
